Dream Fantasies
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Craigs biggest fantasy is happening before his eyes, until his alarm wakes him up.
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: South Park and it's characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I wish I could own South Park ,but I don't. :(**

 **A/N: My first ever fanfic. Please review.**

 **Pairing: Tweek and Craig**

 **Inspiration: A picture I saw**

 **Craigs POV**

Dream Fantasies

My best friend Tweek Tweak is supposed to be coming over in 5 minutes to watch the new Red Racer. We are completely open with each other ,well at least he is. He doesn't know that I have had a major crush on him since we were 10. Now being 16, I have realized that I don't just like him. I love him.

I have to guard my emotions around him, more than other people at least. I can't risk him finding out. It's hard, though. Manly when he does something really cute like freaking out about the underpants gnomes or that someone is going to kidnap him...again.

I get knocked out of my thoughts by hearing the doorbell and a scream. I open the door to see him standing there. His beautiful golden untamed locks, his cute smile, and of course a coffee cup. Then, I notice he has a book bag.

"Why do you have your book bag?"

"Your mom didn't -gah!- tell you my parents are g-going to a convention. I-I'm spending the -nngh- night."

"My parents and sister haven't talked to me since they left. I guess you can stay." They went on vacation to France ,to eat cheese and all the other shitty foods they have there. The only reason I didn't go was because I said France was too gay even for me.

After, he drops his bag off in my room we are sitting in the living room watching Red Racer. I happen to notice though that I'm paying more attention to him then to the TV. I don't even notice when the ending credits come on. That's when I realize he hasn't had any coffee since he finished his thermos which was about 30 seconds after he got here.

"Do you want any coffee? You haven't had any since you got here."

Tweek looks at me and says the last thing I would ever expect ,"No. What I want is your big juicy cock and to feel your cum sliding down my thr-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"UGH! Why does the universe hate me so much? Can't I ever just sleep in and get to finish that awesome dream?"


	2. I Love You

Tweeks POV

I'm standing at the bus stop. Usually, I'm the last, but today I'm not. Craig isn't here yet. What if he's not coming to school? What if the underpants gnomes killed him? My thought would have kept on going, but luckily he shows up. Standing in his normal spot between me and Clyde. There is about a minute of silence before the bus shows up. We get on Craig flipping of the bus driver like usual. Like every other day Token and Clyde sit next to each other and me and Craig sit next to each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"W-what?"

"You're twitching more than usual? Did you not get any coffee or something?"

Wow, I didn't know that he paid that much attention. I just thought that he was just in an even worse mood than usual today.

"No, I d-didn't have any." I lied. I can't tell him the real reason. He would hate me, call me a freak, and never talk to me again. The thing I can't tell him is that I'm undeniably in love with him. Craig doesn't like guys, though. Even if he does like guys he wouldn't like me. He'd like someone like Clyde. Not a scrawny, helpless, coffee addicted, spazz.

He will never like me... at least not the way I like him. I've worked so hard in the past to get over him, but I've always failed. I don't know what it is that I like so much about him. He's a selfish, emotionless, douchebag.

"Ugh!" I say as I rest my head on the seat in front of us. Why is this so confusing?

Craigs POV

I look over at Tweek to see that he now has his forehead against the seat in front of us. Why does he have to be so cute?

I need to tell him. I will today. He deserves to know. I'll tell him to walk home with me today.

~ninth period~

I'm sitting at my desk staring at the clock and for the first time ever begging for time slow down, but instead it goes faster than usual. I don't want school to end and have to tell Tweek. I'm a total chicken shit. Why am I so scared to tell him? It's not like he would react bad. He's too kind and sweet. I just don't want to be rejected...and I know I will.

I look at the clock again. Shit! There are only five minutes of class left. What am I going to say? How will he react? Will he hate me? Will he tell me to never talk him again and that I'm a freak? Why do have to feel like this? Why do I have any feelings? Why can't I be emotionless like everyone thinks I am?

I look at the clock and bell should be ringing any second.

"Ugh!" I say quietly, as I put my head down on my desk.

RING RING RING RING

I get my stuff and head to my locker where Tweek's supposed to meet me. When I get there, he's not here yet.I put my stuff in my locker and wait for him. Good time with my thoughts.

I'm trying to figure out to tell him when he arrives. "Let's go," is all I say as I push myself off my locker and start to walk home. I guess I'll just have to figure it out as I tell him.

The first couple of minutes on our walk home we're in an awkward silence. I can do this. "Tweek, I have to tell you something." He looks at me with a look that tells me to continue. I take a deep breath and just say it. "I'm in love with you."

He stops walking and just looks at me in shock. SHIT! Why did I think that this is a good idea?

Tweeks POV

He loves me. He loves me. No matter which way I put it I still can't understand it. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"What?" I ask as I look at him. I can see that he regretting that he told me.

"I love you," he whispers as he looks at his shoes. My heart flutters at his words. I walk up to him and make him look at me. I grab his hand and say, "I love you, too." Then I kiss him. When we pull apart. He just stares at me in disbelief. I smile at him as I say, "Want to come to My house?" Then, something strange happens. He smiles.

"Yeah, let's go," is he says then we walk to my house hand in hand I and I Know everything is going perfectly fine as long as he is with me.

THE END


End file.
